St Valentine's Day Syndrome
by Baka Deshis
Summary: [OneShot] Cupid might be overdoing it... fandom!BlaiseHermione


**St. Valentine's Day Syndrome**

**By Tasha**

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** BlaiseHermione

**Summary:** Cupid might be overdoing it…

**A/N:** Don't like Valentine's Day that much, I'm just using this for an excuse to make this fic.

**-----**

Blaise rushed into the Slytherin common room, his usually pale face resembled a tomato, his hands in his hair as if he were about to pull his hair out and he looked like he was going to bite someone's head off.

In conclusion, he looked like a mad man. And he felt like one, too.

"Draco, help me out here!" Blaise said, as he grabbed Draco by his collar.

"With what?" Draco said calmly, pretending to not know what has happened.

"You know pretty bloody well with what!" Blaise threw his arms in frustration and started pacing. Draco sat down and watched him with amusement.

"It's your problem, mate, and if I were you, I wouldn't do anything about it."

"Do nothing? Are you crazy?" Blaise said in disbelief.

"Maybe the solution lies next to the cause of the problem…" Draco tried to calm Blaise down.

"Right… Right…" Blaise said, plopping on one of the chairs.

"Let me see, so… How did it all start?" Draco said.

"Alright, it was an ordinary day… The sun was shining, the birds were singing, I'm still my handsome self…" Blaise said, as Draco covered his laugh by a cough. Blaise threw him a dirty look at that.

"As I said, it was an ordinary day. But then as I looked at my calendar, I found out it was Valentine's Day. Due to the occasion, I thought I might as well look even more handsome. As I graced the Great Hall…" Draco coughed violently, making gagging noises. "Should I continue or not?"

"Oh, yes, do continue…" Draco said, settling down.

Blaise cleared his throat. "As I was saying, as I graced the Great Hall…" Draco fought hard to not gag. "I saw Granger, and I suddenly found myself going towards her."

"And how does that make you feel…?" Draco said, acting as if he were a therapist.

"Quite surprised, actually. I mean, why would I go to that mudblood? That bucktoothed, bushy haired, gorgeous, smart… Woah, I'm doing it again!" He stood up and started to pace again.

"Blaise, never mind about that, go on. Do you want to find the solution or not?" Draco said.

Blaise sat down again and continued. "Alright then… Where was I?"

"Do you want me to say the exact same words?" Draco said, looking a little disgusted.

"Oh, right. Er…" Blaise thought for a moment. "So, I went over to Granger, then I asked her if I could talk to her for a moment. She gave me this strange look…"

"Like what?"

"Like, you know…" Blaise made a confused face. "That."

"Right…"

"Then I pulled her over to and empty classroom, then I told her how I felt about her." Blaise said.

"How do you feel about her?" Draco pretended to be a therapist, again.

"I hate her with all my heart, well, not really because she is smart and looks cute and… I did it again!" Blaise said.

"Right… Do you have any problems with split-personalities?" Draco said, faking concern.

"No! That's the problem! I told her how much I've loved her and asked her if she would go to Hogsmeade with me!" Blaise shouted.

"Hey, who screamed?" Pansy said, popping out from the girl's dormitory with Millicent.

"It's Blaise. He…" Draco said, but was cut off by Millicent.

"Asked Hermione to go out with him. I know. He screamed it at the top of his lungs and everyone in the 10 mile radius heard him tell you." Millicent said, calmly.

"Was I that loud?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Draco, Pansy and Blaise said in unison.

"But why would you even ask her out? I thought you hate her?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know! I was like in a trance or something!"

Pansy and Millicent looked at each other, nodded and said, "St. Valentine's Day Syndrome."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. "What?"

"St. Valentine's Day Syndrome." Millicent began. "It's when you secretly fancy someone for a long time, then you fall into a trance and profess your feelings to that special someone."

"Well, good, you know all about it." Blaise said, calmly, then grabbed Millicent by the collar. "I need the cure! Help me!" Millicent just shuddered.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the situation…" Millicent muttered.

"There is no cure." Pansy continued. "You'll just have to suffer the consequences."

"Some cure." Blaise said, as he sat down on the couch and sunk in.

"Wait, if the Syndrome is caused because you fancy someone…" Draco said, then his lips turned slowly into a smile. "That means you fancy Granger!"

"I do not!" Blaise denied.

"For the first time in his life," Pansy said. "Draco's making actual sense."

"Hey!" Draco said, offended.

"I second the motion, you do fancy her." Millicent said.

"I do not! I mean, maybe today I'm a little crazy," Draco muttered, 'aren't you always crazy?', "But other than today, you have no proof that I fancy her!" Blaise said.

"Yes there is!" Pansy said.

"Prove it!" Blaise demanded.

"Remember during Herbology? When I was paired up with Granger?" Draco said. "You kept looking at our way. You were looking at her. Unless you're queer and you were looking at me…"

Millicent sniggered.

"And when we were in Quidditch practice, we already booked the field but the Gryffindorks came and said that our time was up. Granger was there too. And you were only arguing with her the whole time." Pansy said.

"And in Hogsmeade…" Millicent began.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Blaise said, exasperated. He didn't want to hear it. "I admit it! I fancy her. Ever since fifth year."

Draco, Pansy and Millicent looked at each other and grinned. Blaise sunk deeper in the couch, grabbing a pillow and smothered it in his face.

"Ooh…" Draco said, as the girls giggled.

"Blaise and Hermione, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Draco said in a sing-song voice.

"First comes love, then they marry…" Millicent continued.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" The three said together.

"Argh… Shaddap…" Blaise said in a muffled voice.

"Awh… Itty-bitty Blaise and his first crush…" Pansy said.

"Shaddap… Stop acting so immature…" Blaise said, throwing the pillow, which Pansy dodged.

"Hey, don't worry. To the famous words of Jane Austen: 'we are all fools in love'." Millicent said.

Draco blinked. "You read a muggle book?"

"I heard it was good..." Millicent said sheepishly. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a date with Theodore." She went back in the dormitory to prepare herself. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to help Milli get ready for her 'hot date'." She made quotation marks with her fingers as she said that. She rose up to go back in the dormitory and started to walk.

"Wait, what are you doing today, anyway?" Draco asked, Pansy stopped at her tracks.

"Bother couples in Hogsmeade, why?" Pansy said.

"Can I come too?"

"The more the merrier!" Pansy smiled and went to her dormitory.

"Well, I'm going back to the Head Dorms." Draco said.

"For what?" Blaise asked.

"To bother my favorite bushy-haired friend."

"Oh." Blaise said.

"Oh yeah, Blaise? Granger told me to tell you that yes, she will go out with you, and to meet her in the Entrance Hall at three this afternoon." Draco said. Blaise just froze. As Draco left the common room, Blaise looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room.

When the coast was clear, Blaise said at the top of his lungs. "Yes!"

**-----**

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
